vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Ginyu
Summary Captain Ginyu (ギニュー) was the leading member of an elite mercenary platoon, the eponymous Ginyu Force. He was killed by Vegeta after swapping body with Tagoma in Resurrection of F Saga. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B | 5-B | 10-C | 4-B Name: Captain Ginyu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, leader of the Ginyu Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Telekinesis, Soul Exchange, Ki Sensing via scouter, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (With Tagoma's Body. Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Cold and Radiations Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Superior to Saiyan Saga Vegeta, Dodoria, Zarbon, and the rest of the Ginyu Force by a very significant margin) | Planet level (Comparable to Goku's base power due to his inability to utilize Kaio-Ken) | Below Average level (Got his body swapped into a tiny frog by Goku) | Solar System level (Had Tagoma's body, and was said to have powered up even further than Tagoma) Speed: Relativistic+ | Relativistic | Below Average Human | At least FTL+ (Should be faster than Tagoma) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Below Average | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | Planet Class | Below Average Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Planet level | Planet level | Below Average level | Solar System level Stamina: High. Unknown as a Frog Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | A couple of centimeters | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: His scouter, battle armor Intelligence: Leader of the Ginyu Force; also very cunning Weaknesses: Originally, he had trouble effectively using the power of a body he has stolen Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Power Up:' Ginyu is among the few members of Frieza's army capable of increasing his power by powering up. Ginyu is also capable of lower his power level as he tells Goku that he too is capable of changing his battle strength at will. Ginyu can also use this ability while inside Goku and Tagoma's bodies, though he was unable to access Goku's 180,000 power level as he lacked Goku's knowledge of the Kaio-ken and thus was only capable of raising it to 23,000. However due to Tagoma being a member of Frieza's army who had trained with Frieza himself, Ginyu was able to use Tagoma's power to its fullest thanks to his knowledge of this ability (his understanding of which may have improved during his time on Earth as a frog as he was potentially able to learn more about it by spying Goku and his friends over the years). *'Body Change:' Ginyu traps his foes in a strange purple aura, making them unable to move, he then switches bodies with them. *'Full-Nelson:' A hold he performed on Goku. Ginyu broke the hold because he was able to place it only due to Jeice's intervention. *'Galaxy Dynamite:' Captain Ginyu fires a barrage of multiple energy blasts in succession that have greater power than the normal energy blasts. Ginyu can also fire a red version of the technique that fires small energy balls that explode like grenades on contact. *'Got You!:' A physical technique he used against Goku. Named Dynamite Punch in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. *'Milky Cannon:' Ginyu's signature attack where channels his energy into his hand and then fires a purple beam capable of easily destroying islands. **'Dynamite Pressure:' A variation of the Milky Cannon used by Ginyu while he is in Goku's body. *'Ginyu Smash:' Ginyu created an energy sphere in front of him from his two hands joined together, then he slams the sphere with his open hands or a kick, hurling the it towards the opponent. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. *'Self-Harm:' Ginyu generally uses this technique before performing the Body Change. It is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is called Holstein Shock in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Fighting Poses:' **'Special Fighting Pose 1:' One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Budokai series. This fighting pose is also one of Ginyu's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, renamed SP Fighting Pose 5. **'Special Fighting Pose 2:' One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Budokai series. **'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body:' One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Raging Blast games. **'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart:' One of Ginyu's fighting poses, named in the Raging Blast series. In Supersonic Warriors 2, this pose is named Special Pose and lowers the energy of Ginyu's opponent by 25%. **'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique:' One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Raging Blast series. It starts with the Special Fighting Pose 2 and is finished with the Special Fighting Pose 1. **'Ginyu Fighting Pose:' Ginyu poses and swaps his health and ki around. Used in Battle of Z. **'Revival Special Fighting Pose:' A special fighting pose created by Ginyu to commemorate his revival, used in Tagoma's body while talking to Frieza. **'Together We Are The... Ginyu Force!:' The Ginyu Force's signature team fighting pose which Captain Ginyu is quite fond and proud of. Performed by Ginyu and the rest of the Ginyu Force upon arriving on Namek. *'Telekinesis:' Used to transport the Namekian Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship. *'Body of Steel:' Thanks to taking over Tagoma's body, Ginyu gained his Body of Steel. Thanks to this he became practically impervious to attacks from people of the same power level as him or lower. *'Happy Dance:' Captain Ginyu's dance of happiness which he performed for Frieza after all the Namekian Dragon Balls had been collected. Was named in Dragon Ball Fusions where it appears as one of Ginyu's Special Moves that Hustles one ally. Key: Base | Goku's Body | Namekian Frog's Body | Tagoma's Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Woody (Toy Story) Woody's Profile (Tony was in the Namekian Frog's Body, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Captains Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Amphibians Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Game Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4